


Ночное бдение (Vigil)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cemetery, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус приводит Гарри в канун Рождества на кладбище.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночное бдение (Vigil)

**Author's Note:**

   
  
Как то ни странно, но это именно Северус предложил сходить на кладбище в канун Рождества.  
  
\- Я никогда раньше не обращал внимание на эти огни, - тихо произнес Гарри, стоя перед могилой его родителей. - Хотя в прошлый раз мы с Гермионой были здесь как раз под Рождество, - нахмурился он, вспоминая. - Нет, я уверен, что здесь не было фонарей. Было жутко.  
  
\- Держатели устанавливают в декабре. А что до того, что не было света... - мужчина пожал плечами. - Неудивительно, учитывая, что той ночью в деревне пряталось зло.  
  
Они молча огляделись. Янтарный свет, исходящий от фонарей, создавал иллюзию мягкого и теплого одеяла, окутывающего кладбище.  
  
\- Почему огни горят не около каждой могилы? - спросил Гарри.  
  
Северус поднял на него взгляд.  
  
\- Да, не у каждой. Полагаю, ты не слышал этой легенды. Поэтому я и привел тебя сегодня сюда, - Снейп обвел рукой кладбище. - Огни загораются только в канун Рождества. Легенда гласит, что это души почивших спускаются на землю и остаются на время Бдения вместе со своими близкими, - дождавшись кивка Гарри, Северус продолжил. - Могилы без огней означают, что все близкие ушедших тоже уже умерли.  
  
Когда до Гарри дошло, что имелось в виду, его глаза распахнулись шире.  
  
\- То есть... если эта история правда, то мои мама и папа сейчас тут, - произнес он чуть ли не благоговейно.  
  
\- Только до полуночи, - подтвердил Северус.  
  
\- А что случится в полн... - начал было Гарри, но прервался на полуслове, услышав церковные колокола, оглашающие округу своим гулким перезвоном.  
  
\- Скоро увидишь, - ответил Северус громко, обхватив Гарри за плечи и приблизившись губами к его уху. Они стояли не двигаясь, пока колокола не отсчитали двенадцать ударов, и эхо, отражаясь от каменных плит, не пробежалось по церковному двору и не скрылось в ночном лесу.  
  
Сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее, один за другим, фонари по всему кладбищу начали мерцать, постепенно тускнеть и гаснуть. А двое волшебников молча стояли и смотрели на это, пока весь церковный двор не погрузился во тьму. Лишь два огонька продолжали гореть прямо перед ними.  
  
\- Согласно легенде, души почивших, чтобы не потеряться, обязаны вернуться после Бдения в мир духов до рассвета, - мягко произнес Северус, легко сжав плечо мужчины.  
  
Гарри удивленно приоткрыл рот.  
  
\- Оу. Но... мои родители все еще здесь, - он непонимающе посмотрел на Северуса. - Почему?  
  
\- Подумай, - просто сказал Снейп.  
  
Через пару секунд Гарри слабо улыбнулся.  
  
\- Потому что мы все еще здесь?  
  
\- Ну, я не уверен на тему "мы", но суть ты уловил верно, да, - пока Гарри продолжал зачарованно смотреть на огоньки около надгробной плиты, Северус еще раз мягко сжал его плечо, после чего отпустил и взял мужчину за руку. - Мы никогда этого не узнаем. Ни если останемся до утра, ни если уйдем. Давай, все же, пойдем домой.  
  
Они положили на могилу принесенные с собой два рождественских венка, связанных вместе зеленой бархатной лентой. Поцеловав кончики своих пальцев, Гарри дотронулся ими до могильного камня.  
  
\- Счастливого Рождества, мама, папа, - прошептал он.

 

***

  
  
Когда они собрались ложиться в кровать, Гарри захотелось поблагодарить Северуса.  
  
\- Спасибо, что отвел меня туда. Я и не знал, - он скользнул под одеяло и лег на бок, наблюдая, как мужчина натягивает ночнушку. - Думаешь, это правда?  
  
Снейп лег рядом с Гарри, повторяя его позу.  
  
\- Это тонкое место во всем, что связано с миром духов. Нет физических доказательств. Кроме веры, - улыбнулся он. - Возможно, раз уж твои родители сегодня здесь, то нам стоит отложить вторую часть праздника... - легко поддразнил он Гарри, проведя кончиком пальца вдоль его носа.  
  
Поттер протянул руку и схватил Северуса за ворот ночнушки.  
  
\- Э, нет, не дождешься. Есть только один способ отметить Рождество, и я намерен последовать именно ему.  
  
\- Слава богу, - пробормотал Снейп Гарри в грудь, съехав немного ниже в его объятиях.

 

***

  
  
Утром Гарри, будучи ребенком, который не знал настоящего Рождества до одиннадцати лет, выбежал из спальни в гостиную, уже готовый вскрывать подарки, вокруг которых ходил в течение последних нескольких дней.  
  
Полный энтузиазма, он крикнул на весь дом:  
  
\- Ну же, копуша. Ты еще не готов? Ты нарочно тянешь... - и затих, увидев что именно лежало поверх горки подарков.  
  
Два рождественских венка, связанных вместе зеленой бархатной лентой.  
  
Гарри почувствовал руку Северуса на своем плече и услышал странным голосом произнесенное:  
  
\- Думаю, ты получил ответ на свой вопрос.


End file.
